staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Kwietnia 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Wisła - odc. 1 Narodziny rzeki 27'; serial dokumentalny; reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kopciuszek - Kradzione winogrona odc. 6 (Shinderera monogatari - The mystery of the Vinyard); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Świąteczne zwyczaje - Wielkanoc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Teletubisie - odc. 150/156 (Teletubbies, season X Song of Sixpence); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Doctor Who II - Zjazd absolwentów, odc. 17 (3) (Doctor Who II, ep. 3, School Reunion); serial science ficton kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Migracje - Czasami wracają... (People On the Move. Sometimes They Return); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3275 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3490); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3276 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3491); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Klan - odc. 1244; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Plebania - odc. 853; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1418; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Przyjaciele; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ora et Labora - Uroczysty koncert z okazji 60 - lecia istnienia stowarzyszenia Pomoc Kościołowi w Potrzebie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3277 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3492); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3278 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3493); serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc. 1248 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1419; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 857; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Zielone; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Łakomczuch; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 7/14 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 8/14 - txt str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Kod trzeciej tajemnicy fatimskiej 51'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Henryk Milczący 31'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Czarowny kwiecień (Enchanted April) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); reż.:Mike Newell; wyk.:Josie Lawrence, Miranda Richardson, Alfred Molina, Joan Plowright; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 230/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Muzyka w raju 44'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Monika Górska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Łodzi i Rudelu / Rudlu; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 34/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 197 Niepokojące objawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:45, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:20,10:10,10:40; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Niebezpieczni goście (Backyard killers) 49'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Ferie z Dwójką - Mateuszek (Manolito Gafotas) 85'; komedia kraj prod.Hiszpania (1999); reż.:Luis Miguel Albaladejo; wyk.:David Sanches de la Rey, Fedra Lorente, Roberto Alvaraez, Antonio Gameras; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Co ci dolega? - Dom Małych Krzykaczy - odc. 6 (House Of Thiny Tearaways); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 A czego tu się bać? 38'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Dzieje Apostolskie - cz 2/4 (The Visual Bible: Acts) 43'; serial kraj prod.USA, Republika Południowej Afryki (1994); reż.:Reghardt van den Bergh; wyk.:Dean Jones, Henry Arnold, Jennifer O'Neill, Francesco Quinn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:20 Powrót dinozaurów - Potwory na fali odc. 1 (Walking with dinosaurs special. Sea monsters) 29'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Jasper James; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Nowe przygody Pinokia (The new adventures of Pinocchio) 84'; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania, Luksemburg (1999); reż.:Michael Anderson; wyk.:Gabriel Thomas, Sarah Alexander, Udo Kier, Martin Landau; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Więcej niż widzieć (More Than Meets The Eye) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2003); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:Carey Lowell, Dylan Walsh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Puchar UEFA - FC Sevilla - Tottenham Hotspur 22:45 Panorama 23:00 Biznes 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 Puchar UEFA - skróty 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Domek z kart (House of Cards) 109'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Michael Lessac; wyk.:Kathleen Turner, Tommy Lee Jones, Park Overall, Shiloh Strong; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kto zabił Stalina? (Who killed Stalin?) 46'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Małopole, czyli świat - odcinek 3/3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Abby - odc 4/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Abby - odc 5/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (68) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (57) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (67) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (46) - telenowela 11.00 Metamorfozy - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (871) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (68) - telenowela 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (480) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (208) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (68) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (481) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (872) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 I kto tu rządzi (1, 2) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (1) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Mamuśki (6): Próba generalna - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.30 Prawo miasta (5) - serial sensacyjny 00.30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02.30 Nocne randki 04.55 Music spot 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (21) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (789) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (22-ost.)- serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (40) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (790) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Człowiek cel - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Robert Ellis Miller, wyk. Jack Scalia, Roxann Dawson, Bruce A. Young, Robert Knepper 23.30 Kryminalni 6 (69): Wolontariuszka - serial kryminalny 00.30 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.05 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (280) - serial animowany 09.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (112): Narodziny - serial obyczajowy 10.00 Jesteś moim życiem (154) - telenowela 11.05 Łowcy skarbów (23) - serial przygodowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 13.40 Express do fortuny- program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (26) - serial animowany 15.50 Łowcy skarbów (24) - serial przygodowy 16.50 Klinika samotnych serc (1) - serial obyaajowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (155) - telenowela 20.00 Włatcy móch: Karnawau - serial anim. dla dorosłych 20.30 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 21.00 Chłopaki mojego życia - komediodramat, USA 2001 23.50 Panna Julia - dramat obyaajowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 01.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:05 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:50 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:04 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:04 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:48 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:05 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:03 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:05 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:40 Pogoda; STEREO 15:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 16:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 Patrol 3; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Kurier; STEREO 02:00 Pogoda; STEREO 02:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Piekło w Bagdadzie (Hell in Baghdad) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Paul Comiti; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Szybko, wolno; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Ostoja ; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zacisze gwiazd - (4) Ewa Szykulska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Byle dobrze bylo nam - koncert Anny Treter cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno - kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Studiuję w Polsce; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wielki Tydzień - Kapłaństwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 820* - Podzieleni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wieści Polonijne 13:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 70; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe 14:00 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 8; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - ulubione piosenki i pieśni Jana Pawła II; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Budzik - Szybko, wolno; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Kwadrans na kawę - Mamo nie tucz mnie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Raj; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Wielki Tydzień - Kapłaństwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 SF-Symulator faktu - Leki odc.45; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Ostoja; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe 18:50 Plebania - odc. 657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Lis Leon - Remont; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 820* - Podzieleni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Teatr TV - Historyja o chwalebnym Zmartwychwstaniu Pańskim 95'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Piotr Cieplak; wyk.:Wiesław Cichy, Grzegorz Gerszt Mostowicz, Zdzisław Górski, Kazimierz Krzyczkowski, Wojciech Czarnota, Maciej Kowalewski, Jacek Raciński, Cezary Żak, Rafał Kowal, Katarzyna Chrzanecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Motywy pasyjne w muzyce; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama 23:45 Biznes 23:48 Sport Telegram 23:50 Pogoda 24:00 SF-Symulator faktu - Leki odc.45; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Palce lizać; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Lis Leon - Remont; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 820* - Podzieleni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Wielki Tydzień - Kapłaństwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Teatr TV - Historyja o chwalebnym Zmartwychwstaniu Pańskim 95'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Piotr Cieplak; wyk.:Wiesław Cichy, Grzegorz Gerszt Mostowicz, Zdzisław Górski, Kazimierz Krzyczkowski, Wojciech Czarnota, Maciej Kowalewski, Jacek Raciński, Cezary Żak, Rafał Kowal, Katarzyna Chrzanecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Motywy pasyjne w muzyce; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe 05:30 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Największa miłość i największy smutek (Franz Peter Schubert - The Greatest Love and the Greatest Sorrow) 80'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Christopher Nupen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Muzyka źródeł - Chudoba; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - I zdrada cz.1 80'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Marek Drążewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Strefa sztuki - Postawy - Twarze Stanisława Baja; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Strefa sztuki - Barbarzyńca z paletą - Józef Chełmoński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Mats Ek (A Portrait of Choreographer Mats Ek) 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Regina Heidecke; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Żegnaj stały lądzie (Adieu, plancher des vaches) 112'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Szwajcaria, Włochy (1999); reż.:Otar Iosseliani; wyk.:Nico Tarielashvili, Lily Lavina, Philipe Bas, Stephanie Hainque, Mirabelle Kirkland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Legendy gitary - Rock (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Rock Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tańcząc za dolary - Balet Kirova w Petersburgu (Dancing for dollars - The Kirov in Petersburg) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Angus McQueen; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Akwanauci (Aquanauts) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Jarome Scemla; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Kino jest sztuką - Kedma (Kedma) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Izrael (2002); reż.:Amos Gitai; wyk.:Yussuf Abu-Warda, Andrei Kashkar, Helena Yaralova, Moni Moshonov, Juliano Mer; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Urząd; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Następny seans filmowy - odc. 14; magazyn filmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 20. Rawa Blues Festival - Tadeusz Nalepa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Strefa - Trylogia Terence'a Daviesa - Dzieci cz. 1 (Terence Davies - Children) 42'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); reż.:Terence Davies; wyk.:Terry O'Sullivan, Wilfrid Brambell, Sheila Raynor, Jeanne Doree, Robin Hooper, Val Lilley, Phillip Mawdsley; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Strefa - Trylogia Terence'a Daviesa - Madonna z dzieciątkiem cz. 2 (Terence Davies - Madonna and child); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Strefa - Trylogia Terence'a Daviesa - Śmierć i przemienienie cz. 3 (Terence Davies - Death and transfiguration); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Rondo (La ronde) 88'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1950); reż.:Max Ophuls; wyk.:Anton Walbrook, Simone Signoret, Serge Reggiani, Daniel Gelin, Danielle Darrieux; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Strange fish (Strange fish); film baletowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:50 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 06:00 David Copperfield (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 08:00 O Osmondach inaczej - film biograficzny, USA 2001 10:00 Ed (10) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 11:00 Ed (11) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 12:00 Potyczki Amy (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 13:00 Najdłuższy lot - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 15:00 O Osmondach inaczej - film biograficzny, USA 2001 17:00 Ed (10) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 18:00 Ed (11) - serial komediowy, USA 2000-2004 19:00 Potyczki Amy (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 20:00 Taniec w świetle księżyca - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1994 22:00 Oddział duchów (4) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 23:00 Wirtualna obsesja - thriller, USA 1998 01:15 Taniec w świetle księżyca - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1994 03:00 Oddział duchów (4) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 04:00 David Copperfield (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 Canal + 07:05 Minisport+ - magazyn sportowy 07:15 Łapu capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Simpsonowie 2 (10) - serial animowany 08:00 Cena sławy (2/3) - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Titanic - film katastroficzny, USA 1997 12:15 Brylanty pani Zuzy - film kryminalny, Polska 1971 13:40 Pat Metheny na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Montrealu w 2005 - koncert 14:50 Kampania Arnolda - komedia, USA 2005 16:25 Ujarzmić piekło - film sensacyjny, USA 1968 18:30 Wallace i Gromit Klątwa królika - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2005 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 2 (11) - serial animowany 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport+ - magazyn sportowy 21:00 U nas w Filadelfii 2 (3) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 21:30 Premiera: Przez 24 godziny 4 (20/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 22:20 Niebiańska plaża - thriller, USA 2000 00:25 Ziemia żywych trupów - horror, Kanada/Francja/USA 2005 02:05 Prowokacja - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 03:40 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - film psychologiczny, Polska 1978 Canal + Film 08:30 I uderzył grom - film sensacyjny, USA/Niemcy/Czechy 2005 10:10 Deser: Cyd - film krótkometrażowy 10:40 Dar Emmanuela - film dokumentalny 12:00 Simpsonowie 2 (10) - serial animowany 12:35 Minisport+ - magazyn sportowy 12:45 Łapu capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Zdrady, kłamstwa i coś więcej - komedia romantyczna, Francja 2004 14:30 Operacja "Koza" - komedia, Polska 1999 16:10 Czarna Carmen - film muzyczny, Południowa Afryka 2005 18:15 Ciało za milion - komedia kryminalna, Niemcy/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 2005 20:00 Mężczyzna idealny - komedia romantyczna, Czechy 2005 21:40 Czas surferów - komedia sensacyjna, Polska 2005 23:05 U nas w Filadelfii 2 (3) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 23:30 Przez 24 godziny 4 (20/24) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2005 00:15 Tajemniczy samuraj (17) - serial animowany, Japonia 2004 00:40 Deser: Romans - film krótkometrażowy 01:15 Factotum - dramat obyczajowy, USA/Norwegia 2005 02:50 Kandydat - thriller, USA 2004 HBO 06:30 Gra w różowe - komedia, Kanada 2004 08:05 Donald Trump historia nieautoryzowana - film biograficzny, USA 2005 09:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 10:10 Hotelik w Prowansji - komedia, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2003 11:55 Przygody Ociee Nash - film dla dzieci, USA 2002 13:35 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - film obyczajowy, Irlandia/Wielka Brytania 2005 15:00 W cieniu matki - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 16:45 Bitwa o wyspę skarbów - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2004 18:25 Annapolis - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 20:10 Premiera: Sekrety i marzenia - komedia, Irlandia 2005 21:55 Venom - horror, USA 2005 23:20 Huff 2 (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 00:15 Żona na zamówienie - komedia, USA 2004 01:45 Last Days - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 03:20 Nagi świat - film dokumentalny 04:40 Bitwa o wyspę skarbów - film przygodowy, Nowa Zelandia 2004 HBO 2 06:30 Wallis i Edward - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2005 08:05 Oskar i Josefine - film dla młodzieży, Dania 2005 09:30 Odkurzacze - komedia, USA 2002 11:00 Empire Falls (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 12:50 Cztery siostry - komedia, USA 2002 14:20 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia, USA 2000 16:15 Prawda - thriller, Kanada 2005 17:45 Czarna książeczka - komedia romantyczna, USA 2004 19:30 Piżama party - komedia, USA 2004 21:00 Deuce Bigalow: boski żigolo w Europie - komedia, USA 2005 22:25 HBO na stojaka! (146) - kabaret i satyra 23:25 Suspect Zero - thriller, USA 2004 01:05 Empire Falls (2) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2005 02:30 Narodziny - dramat psychologiczny, USA 2004 04:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:45 Piżama party - komedia, USA 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 07:25 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 08:15 Ufolągi - serial dla dzieci 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 12:10 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 13:00 Chojrak tchórzliwy pies - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-2002 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial dla dzieci, USA 2001 14:40 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Bernard - serial dla dzieci 16:00 Ufolągi - serial dla dzieci 16:25 Johnny Test - serial dla dzieci 16:50 Robotboy - serial dla dzieci 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial dla dzieci 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial dla dzieci 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial dla dzieci 18:30 Xiaolin: pojedynek mistrzów - serial dla dzieci 18:55 Bernard - serial dla dzieci 19:00 Ben 10 - serial dla dzieci 19:25 Młodzi tytani - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Liga sprawiedliwych - serial dla dzieci 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial dla dzieci 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 21:05 Scooby Doo - serial dla dzieci 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial dla dzieci, USA 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial dla dzieci 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial dla dzieci 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 02:30 Jam łasica - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997-1999 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial dla dzieci 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial dla dzieci 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial dla dzieci, USA 2002 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial dla dzieci, USA 1997 04:45 Atomówki - serial dla dzieci, USA 1998 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial dla dzieci, USA 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial dla dzieci, USA 1999 Zig Zap 06:00 Histeria (23) - serial animowany, USA 1998 06:25 Pinky i Mózg (38) - serial animowany, USA 1995-1998 06:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 07:00 Szał na Amandę (20) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 07:25 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear (35) - serial animowany, Francja 07:28 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 07:30 Przymierzalnia: Ruby Gloom (4) - serial animowany, USA 08:00 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 08:15 Przymierzalnia: Zoey 101 (4) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 2005 08:45 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 08:50 Przymierzalnia: Świat Raven (1) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 09:10 Przymierzalnia - program dla młodzieży 09:15 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear (36) - serial animowany, Francja 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2 (26) - serial animowany, USA 09:45 Wybraniec smoka 2 (8) - serial animowany, USA 10:10 Kod Lyoko (37) - serial animowany, Francja 10:35 Karol do kwadratu (18) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 11:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 11:10 Histeria (24) - serial animowany, USA 1998 11:40 Pinky i Mózg (40) - serial animowany, USA 1995-1998 12:10 Ekstremalne kaczory (30) - serial animowany, Francja 12:20 Wielka płyta - program dla młodzieży 12:50 Ekstremalne kaczory (24) - serial animowany, Francja 13:00 6 w pracy 4 (6) - serial animowany, Kanada 13:30 Lizzie McGuire 3 (2) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 14:00 Klinika pod kangurem (6/25) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002 14:30 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (55) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 15:00 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy 15:10 Bratz (1) - serial animowany, USA 15:35 Płaskmania (6) - serial animowany, Francja 2004 16:00 Płaskmania (7) - serial animowany, Francja 2004 16:25 Trollz (14) - serial animowany, USA 16:55 Zakręceni Gliniarze (1) - serial animowany, Francja 17:20 Wybraniec smoka 2 (9) - serial animowany, USA 17:45 Kod Lyoko (38) - serial animowany, Francja 18:10 Karol do kwadratu (19) - serial animowany, Kanada 2005 18:35 Ekstremalne kaczory (25) - serial animowany, Francja 18:45 6 w pracy 4 (7) - serial animowany, Kanada 19:10 Lizzie McGuire 3 (3) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 19:35 Klinika pod kangurem (7/25) - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA/Australia 2002 20:00 Degrassi nowe pokolenie (56) - serial młodzieżowy, Kanada 20:25 Szał na Amandę (21) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 20:50 Maqlatura - magazyn dziecięcy Jetix 06:00 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 06:10 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 06:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 06:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 07:15 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 07:35 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 08:00 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 08:25 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 08:50 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 09:10 Pucca/ Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 09:35 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 10:00 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:25 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:50 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 11:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 12:25 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 12:50 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 13:15 Kapitan Flamingo - serial dla dzieci 13:25 Kinomania - program dla dzieci 13:35 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:00 Świat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:20 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 14:40 Pucca/ Planet Sketch - serial dla dzieci 14:45 Shuriken School - serial dla dzieci 15:05 Yin Yang Yo - serial dla dzieci 15:30 Power Rangers SPD - serial dla dzieci 15:55 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 16:20 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 16:45 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 17:10 OBAN Star Racers - serial dla dzieci 17:35 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:00 Odlotowe agentki - serial dla dzieci 18:25 The Far Out Adventures of Team Galaxy - serial dla dzieci 18:50 Ach, ten Andy! - serial dla dzieci 19:15 Kinomania - program dla dzieci 19:25 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 19:50 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 20:15 Dark Oracle - serial dla dzieci 20:40 Galactik Football - serial dla dzieci 21:05 Naruto - serial dla dzieci 21:30 OBAN Star Racers - serial dla dzieci 21:55 Dark Oracle - serial dla dzieci 22:20 A.T.O.M. - serial dla dzieci 22:45 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 23:10 Król Szamanów - serial animowany 23:35 X-Men - serial animowany Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku